


Madly in Love

by crowsfromthe_unknown



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsfromthe_unknown/pseuds/crowsfromthe_unknown
Summary: Mush mentions his feelings towards Blink to Crutchy.
Relationships: Kid Blink & Mush Meyers, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers
Kudos: 3





	Madly in Love

“I’m madly in love with that kid, ya know,” Mush said abruptly, sitting down and joining Crutchy on the curb. Crutchy followed Mush’s gaze to see who he was talking about, and found it stuck on Blink, who was making conversation with some of the other boys across the street. 

The remark took Crutchy by surprise, mostly because he and Mush never talked about things of that sort. They preferred to dwell over subjects like their favorite animals, or plants, or flowers. He folded the newspaper he was reading and turned his head to his friend, who was holding his  
legs to his chest with his chin on his knees. His eyes were still fixed on the golden-haired boy, now gesturing wildly while talking about something or other.

“Oh yeah?” Crutchy asked, unsure of how to react. “Does Blink know?”

“Yeah, Lou knows,” Mush answered, scratching at his nose and turning a shade of red. “Well, we’s kissed the other day. We kissed a lot, I guess, and I don’t think ya kiss like that unless ya mean it. And I told him I loves ‘im too, but I can’t seem to get it into his brain.”

Crutchy nodded, although still a bit taken aback by the subject. “How long ago was this, that the two of youse...”

“Last week,” the curly haired boy answered without hesitation, now seemingly interested with the way his shoes were tied. “We kissed for the first time- I mean really kissed- on Tuesday but I liked him for a long time before that.” He suddenly looked up, his vibrant brown eyes finally meeting Crutchy’s. “Sorry if this is a lot bein’ thrown at ya, I know if I told any of the other fellas the news would be everywhere in a hour. Which I wouldn’t mind but Lou ain’t ready for that.”

Crutchy just shrugged. “Well gee, It seems like ya really like him.” He himself didn’t have much experience with romance. It wasn’t often that he fell for people in that way, although he was known to throw a smile at passing girls to try and sell papers. He didn’t see himself as particularly romantic, but it seemed to work. “So you’s worried ‘cause you think he don’t know you love him?” 

The other boy nodded. “Yeah, he always acts like he ain’t worth anything, when to me he’s always been everything. It drives me crazy.”

“Im sure he knows that. I mean, you ain’t bad at showing anyone that you care about em, I’m sure you’d be just as good as that with a fella you like.”

Mush smiled, briefly pondering if he should tell Crutchy to leave the conversation between them before deciding that it wasn’t worth it. The tall boy wasn’t one to go off spreading other peoples business around. He nodded again, standing up and giving a him a pat on the shoulder before sticking his hands in his pockets, strolling across the street to greet the boy he called his own.


End file.
